Sin dulzura
by GreenKiwi-Nana
Summary: Eras una chica normal, vivías en el distrito 13, asistías a la universidad, socializabas y tenias varios amigos cercanos pero todo eso cambia cuando inesperadamente terminas envuelta en una investigación de la ccg, lo cual termina haciendo que te involucres en varios problemas y conozcas a las personas menos esperadas, entre ellos a Suzuya Juuzou. (Suzuya Juuzou x Lectora)
1. Azúcar y un Comienzo

Hola soy Kiwi :3

Este es mi primer fanfic de Tokyo Ghoul, así que espero que les agrade, casi no hay historias con "Reader insert" así que decidí hacer una, ademas tampoco hay muchas de Suzuya Juuzou y yo realmente lo adoro así que pues aquí esta.

Disfrútenla y cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren por favor avísenme, para no volver a cometerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes.<strong>

Eran las 6 de la mañana y tu molesta alarma había comenzado a sonar, sabias que tenias que levantarte pero no querías, maldecías que hoy fuera día de escuela, la alarma no dejaba de sonar.

**-Maldito aparato** –susurraste con enojo

Te levantaste, caminaste hasta el despertador y lo apagaste, fuiste al baño de tu habitación a hacer tus necesidades y posteriormente bañarte, al salir del baño viste la hora en el reloj, 6:30 A.M, aún tenías tiempo de sobra, comenzaste a cambiarte, hoy habías elegido ponerte una blusa negra con la frase "Shut up" grabada en ella, unos jeans pegados y tus convers negros, agradeciste mentalmente que en tu universidad no se llevara uniforme, saliste de tu habitación y te dirigiste a la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar, te hiciste un sándwich, te lo comiste, tomaste tus cosas, saliste de tu departamento y te dirigiste a la universidad.

El estar en la universidad en un día como este era muy aburrido, todos los lunes tenías el horario corrido lo cual significaba que solo tenías 10 minutos para almorzar y otros 10 minutos para comer, con tan poco tiempo para comer era imposible que fueras a ver a tus amigos los cuales estudiaban en tu misma universidad pero en diferentes carreras. Saliste a las 5 P.M. de la universidad, agradecías que tu día más pesado de la semana haya terminado.

Te faltaban varias cosas de uso básico, así que fuiste al supermercado a comprarlas, al terminar de elegir fuiste a pagarlas, había una larga fila pero esperabas no tardarte mucho… gran error, de haber sabido que te tardarías una hora en la fila y que a parte la señora que iba delante de ti en la fila se iba a poner a discutir con el cajero, sumándole 20 minutos más a tu agonía, mejor no hubieras ido al supermercado.

Después de todo lo que paso en el supermercado, miraste la hora en tu celular, ya eran casi las 7 y ya estaba anocheciendo. Querías llegar lo más rápido que pudieras a tu casa, para tener un merecido descanso, así que decidiste tomar un atajo, el cual consistía en pasar por un túnel que te llevaba directamente a tu departamento, o bueno más bien te dejaba realmente cerca del edificio donde estaba.

Mientras caminabas por el túnel te sentías un poco observada, algo estaba mal con ese lugar, volteaste hacia atrás… nada, volteaste hacia la derecha… nada, volteaste hacia la izquierda… nada y definitivamente hacia el frente no había nada, seguiste caminando, tal vez solo estabas un poco paranoica por el hecho de que casi no tomabas este camino de regreso a tu casa y que eras la única persona transitando en ese momento por el túnel , aunque… no habías volteado hacia arriba, no querías mirar, en las películas de terror siempre que veías al asesino te terminaba matando pero la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo, así que volteaste hacia arriba, deseaste no haberlo hecho, arriba de ti había un hombre con las iris rojas y lo que restaba de sus ojos era completamente negro, sabias que era… un ghoul, empezaste a correr pero no hiciste ningún avance, el ghoul te había atrapado con su kagune, su kagune era como una cola y estaba enrollada en tu cintura, sabias que te comería, tu corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, el ghoul te jalo hacia él, soltaste la bolsa y tus cosas, cerraste los ojos esperando sentir el dolor de ser comida pero nada… no había dolor, tampoco sentias la presión en tu cintura, abriste los ojos y volteaste.

Un chico pelinegro de cabello corto, con piel pálida, de 1.60 metros de altura y vestía un abrigo negro, estaba sosteniendo una especie de dagas extrañas en sus manos, las dagas estaban cubiertas de sangre, viste hacia abajo, el ghoul que te había atrapado yacía en el piso, su cuerpo a la orilla del túnel y su cabeza a unos 3 metros de los pies del chico, las paredes del tunel cubiertas de sangre, sangre en el piso, sangre por todos lados, sangre en todo menos sobre ti... el chico te volteo a ver, tú lo viste, sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante, muy raros a tu parecer.

**-Oye, ¿estás bien?** –Dijo el chico mirándote fijamente

**-Sí…creo que sí** –La voz te temblaba, aún tenias miedo

**-Que bien, bueno, adiós** –Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del túnel, la cual no estaba muy lejos

Querías saber su nombre, pero las palabras no salían de tu boca, hiciste un esfuerzo más.

**-¡Espera!** –Exclamaste subiendo la voz

**-¿Qué?** –Se giró y te volteo a ver

**-¿Có…Cómo te llamas?** –Balbuceaste, te maldecias por no poder articular bien las palabras

El chico te miro por unos segundos y respondió.

**-Suzuya Juuzou** –Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse tan rápido como llego

Suzuya Juuzou, era el nombre de quien te había salvado, era el nombre de ese chico extraño, no lo olvidarías.

...

_Azúcar... __Lunes:_

_El día más pesado de la semana, el día más fastidioso de la semana, el día que casi me come un ghoul, el día que un chico me salvo, no creo poder dormir esta noche._

_Palabras clave: Suzuya Juuzou_

_..._


	2. Azúcar y un Reencuentro

Gracias por los reviews, no había podido subir el siguiente capitulo debido a que mi computadora se descompuso, pero por fin la tengo de vuelta así que aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Decidí hacerles caso y cambiar la forma de narración, la verdad se me facilita mas así, gracias por sus consejos.

Notas: (T/N) es tu nombre

* * *

><p><strong>Azúcar y un Reencuentro<strong>

**Martes**

La alarma había comenzado a sonar, la apague en seguida, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, lo intente y lo intente pero no funcionaba solo seguía dando vueltas sobre mi cama, eran las 6 de la mañana en punto, debía asearme e ir a la universidad, no podía permitirme perder un día de clases, perder un día significaba perder demasiados apuntes.

El estar becada era genial y a la vez no, mi universidad es muy buena pero mantener el promedio para conservar la beca a veces era demasiado extenuante, sino fuera por la beca no estaría aquí. Observé de nuevo el reloj, ya eran las 6:10 a.m., me paré y me dirigí al baño para asearme y cambiarme, al terminar tome las llaves, mi mochila y salí rumbo a la escuela.

Llegue temprano a la escuela, 30 minutos antes para ser exactos, había comprado una crepa para desayunar en el camino, estaba comiéndomela, decidí sentarme en una banca para acabar de comer mi crepa.

-**Hola, querida, ¿quieres salir conmigo?**- sentí una mano en mi hombro y automáticamente me pare de la banca dispuesta a salir corriendo pero alguien sujeto mi mano.

-**Qué mala, ¿así saludas a tu mejor amiga huyendo despavorida?** - Miré a Arid, ella era mi mejor amiga desde el bachillerato, habíamos entrado a la misma universidad pero ella estudiaba una carrera diferente a la mía.

-**Arid, no es divertido, creí que eras alguno de los idiotas de mi salón**- le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-**¿Con alguno de los idiotas de tu salón te refieres a ese chico que siempre esta molestándote con que salgas con él?, ¿cómo se llama? ¡ah! sí, ¡Fei!.**

-**Sí, parece no cansarse.**

-**Tal vez le gustas mucho.**

**-No lo creo, solo quiere ver si caigo como todas las demás** - Volví mi vista a mi crepa, Arid le había mordido sin darme cuenta, no le dí importancia y seguí comiendo tranquilamente.

Sí, Fei, un chico que había estado molestándome desde casi un mes pero recientemente era más molesto que de costumbre, era un chico muy atractivo pero era un patán así que simplemente quería sacármelo de encima, algunas veces había deseado que se lo comiera un ghoul pero después de lo de ayer no le desearía eso a nadie.

**-Al parecer no entiende el significado de la palabra no** - Le dí la ultima mordida a mi crepa después de decir eso

**-Al parecer su cerebro es muy pequeño, no te preocupes**- Arid puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros - **Vamos te dejaré en tu salón de clases, si sigue molestándote siempre puedes avisarme y me asegurare de darle un apropiado escarmiento.**

**-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario, yo puedo sola con el.**

Habían terminado las clases, me sentí aliviada ahora podía volver a casa y descansar debidamente.

Comencé a pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior, las imágenes pasaban una tras otra en mi cabeza y aún me daban escalofríos, tal vez debí haberle contado a Arid acerca de ello, pero ella siempre se preocupa demasiado pro mi, si le hubiera dicho seguro que todo el año me acompañaría a mi casa después de clases y no quiero ser una carga, los recuerdos era traumaticos pero definitivamente lo que más había captado mi atención era ese chico "Suzuya Juuzou", sino fuera por el definitivamente ahora estaría 6 metros bajo tierra en un ataúd en algún cementerio de la ciudad, había salvado mi vida, era un chico enigmático.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que repentinamente choque con algo y caí al piso.

**-¿Qué rayos?** - Mire hacia arriba y ví la persona con la que había chocado.

**- ¡(T/N)!** - Dijo Fei, mientras te levantaba del piso y te abrazaba - **Cuanto me alegro de verte.**

**- ¿Fei?, por dios, quítate** - lo empuje para apartarlo de mi.

**- Tu no entiendes, tienes que ayudarme, un tipo raro me esta siguiendo** -Dijo Fei con visible pánico.

**- ¿Un tipo raro?** - Miraste hacia el lugar de donde venia Fei.

Había una persona con una larga gabardina color blanco, media aproximadamente 1,70 mts de altura y usaba una mascara extraña, una mascara que se asemejaba a las que se usaban en los carnavales de Venecia, era una mascara muy extravagante pero de alguna manera esa persona se veía peligrosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la persona estaba al lado de Fei, lo golpeo en un costado y lo mando varios metros lejos de mi, esto definitivamente era algo que un humano no podía hacer, solo significaba que esa persona era un ghoul, maldije mi suerte, espere que también me golpeara a mi pero me ignoro y amino hasta donde se encontraba Fei , una cosa parecida a una cuchilla salio de su hombro y se clavo en el estomago de Fei, era una imagen horrorosa, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi respiración se volvió agitada, sabia que ahora seguía yo, debía correr pero mis piernas no respondían, la persona empezó a acercarse a mi pero antes de lograr acercarse lo suficiente se alejo, y algo parecido a una guadaña se encontraba en frente de mi.

**- Venecia, no pienses en escapar** -Dijo el dueño de la guadaña, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, en frente de mi estaba Suzuya Juuzou.

Venecia, así había llamado al ghoul, el ghoul miro a Suzuya y luego a mi, un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo aumentando aún más mi ritmo cardíaco, comenzaba a sentirme realmente mal, esto definitivamente no era buena para mi cuerpo, después de ello el ghoul desapareció.

**- Se fue** - Suzuya hizo un puchero, y volteo a verme, no me sentía nada bien, mi vista se nublaba- **¡Oye!...** - Fue lo último que pude oír, antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

_..._

_Azúcar...Martes:_

_Otra día más, un ghoul más, una muerte, maldigo mi suerte._

_Palabras Clave: Ghoul, Venecia_

_..._

* * *

><p>Perdón por el capitulo tan corto, pero ya se irán volviendo más largos conforme la historia transcurra, si encuentran algún error haganmelo saber, comenten si les gusto más este tipo de narración, que les parece como va la historia, etc.<p>

¿Algún personaje que quieran que tenga protagonismo ademas de ustedes y Suzuya?, acepto sugerencias, desde ahora estaré subiendo capítulos más seguido, seguramente 1 por semana, y si no publico no se preocupen, aunque me tarde un poco en subir capítulos, no abandonare la historia.

¿Reviews? :3


	3. Azúcar y la CCG

¡Hola a todas! Aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, las actualizaciones serán el martes o el miércoles de cada semana.

Disfrútenlo.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre, (T/A) Tu apellido

* * *

><p><strong>Azúcar y la CCG<strong>

**Miércoles **

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que logre mirar fue el techo color blanco, voltee mi vista hacia la izquierda, había una maquina extraña a mi lado, marcaba mi pulso y otros signos vitales, me dí cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, me senté en la cama, podía ver la puerta no estaba muy lejos, como a 2 metros lejos de mi aproximadamente, no pude observarla con detenimiento ya que alguien la abrió.

**- ¡Oh! ya despertaste, que bien** - Dijo Suzuya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, desde la puerta.

Lo observe con extrañeza, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, recuerdo que Suzuya me salvo y después de eso nada, todo negro. Suzuya no espero mi respuesta y se acerco a mi, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndome.

**-¿Estas bien?, te ves un poco pálida.**

**-¿Eh?, estoy bien, solo un poco confundida.**

**-¿Confundida?** - Dijo Suzuya mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza a un lado, se veía muy tierno.

**-Sí, no recuerdo que paso ayer después de que apareciste.**

**-¡Ah!, te desmayaste, así que te trajimos al hospital para que te revisaran, debió ser algo impactante para ti, ver a un ghoul asesinar a alguien.**

Antes de poder responderle alguien toco la puerta, Suzuya y yo volteamos hacia la puerta, en la puerta esta un chico muy alto de cabello color negro y con complexión muy delgada.

**-Hanbee, ya te habías tardado **- Voltee a ver a Suzuya, al parecer conocía al chico.

**-Lamento la tardanza Superior Suzuya**- Dijo el chico para después voltear a verme

Lo observe bien, tenia una libreta en la mano, sabia que los miembros de la CCG trabajaban en parejas, probablemente era el compañero de Suzuya.

**-Tu debes ser (T/N) (T/A).**

**-Sí, yo soy (T/N).**

**-Señorita (T/N), Yo soy Abara Hanbee, investigador ghoul de segundo rango y soy a mano derecha del Superior Suzuya, me alegra que ya este mejor.**

**-...¿Gracias?.**

**-He venido a hacerle algunas preguntas, si no le molesta.**

**-Em.. claro, no me molesta.**

Después de eso Habee tomo asiento en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama y empezó a preguntarme sobre lo que recordaba sobre los hechos de ayer, la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención, y respondía de forma automática, mis ojos estaban más concentrados en observar a Suzuya Juuzou, el cual se había parado de la cama y había comenzado a observar todo lo que había en la habitación mientras comía caramelos los cuales había sacado de las bolsas de su gabardina.

**-Gracias por responder señorita (T/N).**

Volví mi vista hacia Hanbee .

**-Claro, no hay problema, ¿puedo saber que fue lo que me ataco ayer?.**

**-Venecia, un Ghoul de clase S** - No parecía querer darme más información que esa, decidí no preguntar nada más, no quería involucrarme más con ghouls pero definitivamente quería involucrarme más con Suzuya Juuzou, era una persona muy singular llamaba por completo mi atención.

**-Ya veo... ¿y cuando podre salir de aquí?.**

**-Posiblemente te darán de alta en algunas horas más.**

**-Superior Suzuya**- Otro chico apareció en la puerta - **Lo necesitan en la base.**

Suzuya volteo a verlo, le hizo una seña con la mano, y luego volteo a verme.

**-Bueno, creo que nos veremos después (T/N)**- Me sonrió **- Vamos Hanbee.**

**-Sí, superior Suzuya, adiós señorita (T/N)**

Suzuya salio por la puerta sin voltearme a ver, Hanbee en cambio volteo a verme e inclino su cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

Dos horas después fui dada de alta, eran las 3 de la tarde, Suzuya y Hanbee no volvieron, pero unos agentes de la CCG me llevaron a mi edificio, al llegar subi las escaleras y entre a mi departamento, había perdido un día de clases, lo que precisamente más quería evitar, fije mi vista en mi teléfono de casa, tenia 10 mensajes de voz, todos de mis padres, por supuesto, estuve en el hospital, era obvio que le avisarían a mis padres, comencé a oir los mensajes de voz, todos decían que estaban muy preocupados por mi, que no podían ir a verme, que como estaba, me recriminaban que esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido de casa, que me iban a devolver a casa, y que la siguiente semana irían por mi quisiera o no.

Mis padres eran algo sobre protectores y después de esto, la idea de regresarme a casa no se les quitaría, tendría que pensar en alguna buena razón para convencerlos de no hacer eso, ser atacada por un ghoul no iba a arruinar mi vida. Llame a mis padres y les conté lo que paso, no logre hacerlos cambiar de idea sobre volver a casa, colgué el teléfono, tendría que volver a hablar con ellos después.

Me dispuse a hacer la tarea, tenia en la mente muchas cosas y necesitaba distraerme con algo, y que mejor que con la tediosa tarea.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde, tenia mucha hambre así que salí a comprar algo de comer, tome mi bolsa y salí de mi departamento.

Las calles estaban algo solas hoy, no había nadie aparte de mi en la calle, lo bueno era que el super mercado no estaba muy lejos de mi edificio, estaba a aproximadamente 5 cuadras, comencé a caminar, me sentía observada como al primera vez que me encontré con un ghoul, voltee hacia todos lados, nadie...seguí caminando, solo estaba un poco paranoica, llegue al supermercado, compre los ingredientes para hacer la cena y salí de el, estaba revisando la cuenta.

Por estar atenta viendo la cuenta, un tipo paso corriendo y me quito mi bolsa.

**-¡Oye devuélvemela!** -Corrí detrás de el, ya estaba cansada de no poder hacer nada, el tipo dio vuelta en un callejón y antes de poder entrar al callejón escuche un grito, me acerque un poco solo para ver otra de las peores escenas que alguien podría contemplar, era un ghoul, había atacado al tipo, decidí irme antes de que me viera pero era demasiado tarde, el ghoul era muy rápido y ahora estaba frente a mi, yo conocía a ese ghoul, reconocía esa gabardina, esa altura, y por supuesto esa extraña mascara tan llamativa... era Venecia, me paralice, sino logro comerme ayer, definitivamente lo haría hoy.

Cerré los ojos esperando ser comida pero nada, los abrí y vi como Venecia tomaba mi mano y me devolvía mi bolsa, la que el tipo me había robado, después de eso desapareció, me quede desconcertada, estaba impactada, no me había comido, no me había hecho daño pero lo más impresionante era que me había devuelto mi bolsa, asesinaba personas pero me devolvía mi bolsa, nada tenia sentido, si antes tenia muchas cosas que pensar, ahora tenia más.

Pero la pregunta que me hacia era: **¿Debía decirle a la CCG sobre esto?.**

_..._

_Azúcar...Miércoles:_

_Ser interrogada por la CCG y que un ghoul me devolviera mi bolsa que fue robada. Estoy estupefacta._

_Palabras Clave: Duda existencial_

_..._

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció?, a partir de aquí la historia se pone más interesante, intentaré meter a Haise en la historia, espero les agrade la idea, hasta la próxima semana.<p>

Gracias por leer.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
